onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkins Pirates
320,000,000 320,000,000}} At least 249,000,000 249,000,000}} |captain = Basil Hawkins }} The Hawkins Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew introduced in Sabaody Archipelago around the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago. Their captain is Basil Hawkins. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of Hawkins' face in his voodoo form with two nails replacing the usual crossbones and a templar cross in the background. Crew Members Originating from North Blue, they seem to represent a cross-section of mystics and religious authorities based on European monks, tribal shamans, and Indian fakirs. One of the crew members is the cat mink Faust. Crew Strength It can be presumed that they are strong due to their captain's high bounty and the fact that they made it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago. Like every other Supernova crew they survived Kizaru's attack even when their captain was knocked out. They also entered the New World without any visible problem. They have also formed an alliance with the Kid and On Air Pirates. History Past Basil Hawkins founded this crew in the North Blue. They successfully made it to the Grand Line and eventually the Sabaody Archipelago. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc The Hawkins Pirates were first seen in a restaurant. The waiters were busy serving Jewelry Bonney, which caused one of the waiters to accidentally spill spaghetti over one of the crew members. The Hawkins pirate was about to strike the waiter with a sword but was stopped by Basil Hawkins. Later on the crew was present during Zoro's confrontation with Saint Charloss. After hearing that Admiral Kizaru was going to visit the Sabaody Archipelago, the crew begged their captain to leave the Island but Hawkins simply told them that they do not need to rush, since their "fate has already been decided". Shortly afterwards Borsalino met Hawkins and his crew. His panicking crew begged Hawkins to escape but he chose to stay. The crew then observed the battle. Marineford Arc The Hawkins Pirates were still on the Sabaody Archipelago and observed the Whitebeard war. They were later seen on their boat off the island of Marineford, witnessing the end of the war and the beginning of the New Age along with their fellow Supernova crews, Law and Monkey D. Luffy apart. Meanwhile, their captain was surprised by trying to figure out the survival rate of Monkey D. Luffy, which never hit zero. Post-War Arc Hawkins and his crew reached Foodvalten. On Foodvalten they encountered Brownbeard, who made the island his territory. The Hawkins Pirates quickly overpowered Brownbeard's crew and killed several members and left the other ones, including Brownbeard himself, who was now unable to use his legs. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc The Hawkins Pirates were invited to the hideout of the Kid Pirates. They, along with the On Air Pirates, were planning to form an alliance but the plan nearly fell apart, since Hawkins wanted to leave and because Kid and Apoo were having a brawl. However, Killer managed to smooth the situation. The crew accepted the proposal for an alliance, and the three crews started to plan to take down a Yonko. Dressrosa Arc After the reading the news about Doflamingo's defeat, Kid and Killer dines with Hawkins and Apoo. They learned that Luffy and Law's target is Kaido and were glad as their intended Yonko target is Shanks. Some time later, they were alerted by what seemed to be an earthquake. They quickly investigated the source of the commotion, which was a large crater on the ground in the shape of a human. The alliance then came face-to-face with the Yonko, Kaido. Yonko Saga Wano Country Arc After losing communications with the Beasts Pirates scouts on one of Kuri's beaches, Hawkins decided not to report to Kaido, saying that he would take care of it by himself instead. Trivia *The Hawkins Pirates seem to reference the paranormal and occult. **The captain's powers are referencing Vodun and cartomancy. **Faust is a black cat mink and may be named after a man who sold his soul to the Devil. **Some unnamed members appear to be based on religious authorities. References Site Navigation ru:Пираты Хокинса ca:Pirates d'en Hawkins it:Pirati di Hawkins fr:L'Équipage_de_Hawkins Category:Pirate Crews